Anna Sheridan
Anna Sheridan is a villainess from the TV series Babylon 5 and wife of former Earth-gov Captain turned Interstellar Alliance President, John Sheridan. In the season 2 episode "Revelations", she was portrayed by Beth Toussaint. In the season 3 episodes "War Without End Part II" (voice only), "Shadow Dancing" and "Z'ha'dum", she was portrayed by Melissa Gilbert, the then-real life wife of Bruce Boxleitner who ironically portrayed the show's primary protagonist, John Sheridan. History Anna was introduced to John Sheridan through his sister, Elizabeth Sheridan, one of her best friends. They were married on December 3, 2249. In 2257, Anna was asked by Dr. Chang to join him on an expedition aboard the Icarus, an IPX exploratory ship. Partly funded by Earthforce New Technologies, the Icarus's mission was to find and survey a newly discovered planet out on the Rim, codenamed Alpha Omega III. Unknown to Anna at the time, IPX sent the Icarus there after specifically tracking a Shadow vessel found buried in Syria Planum to that world. During the journey to the Rim, Anna befriended Dr. Morden, a fellow xeno-archaeologist on loan to IPX from Earthforce New Technologies. Shortly after setting down on the planet, the crew came into contact with the newly awakened Shadows. The Shadows offered the crew members a choice: serving them willingly or unwillingly. Anna was among those who refused, but rather than have her killed, the Shadows placed her inside one of their ships (as they used living beings as their central processing units). Once the Shadows learned who she was and her connection to Captain Sheridan in 2260, they removed her from the vessel, but she had been inside the ship for so long her personality had been completely destroyed. This led to the creation of a new personality being created and planted inside Anna, one that was utterly dedicated to the Shadows and their mission. At the end of 2260, Anna was sent to Babylon 5 to bring John Sheridan to Z'ha'dum following the Shadows' defeat at the Battle of Sector 83. Unaware that the crew of B5 knew how the Shadow vessels operated, she agreed to be inspected by Dr. Stephen Franklin. Franklin quickly determined what had happened to her, and John could sense that the woman he married was truly gone. Nevertheless, he went along with her to Z'ha'dum. Leading him inside the Shadows' capital city, she introduced him to Justin and along with Morden, the three explained the war from the Shadows' perspective. After calling them out on what they did to Anna, John attempted to flee, but Anna and several Shadows pursued him to the edge of a great abyss, appealing to John to come back with her. Instead, he leaped into the chasm. Anna died when the White Star came crashing down into the city, detonating two 500 megaton Thermonuclear devices, shrieking out the war cry of a Shadow ship as her death approached. Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:In Love Category:Tragic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Minion Category:Deceased Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Anarchist Category:Social Darwinists Category:Siblings Category:TV Show Villains Category:Pawns Category:Love Rivals Category:Hero's Lover Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Babylon 5 Villains Category:Black Widows